


Stars (In Her Eyes)

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, karolsen, so im here to fix it, there is a severe lack of fics for karolsen, theyre smiling and happy and its what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: James was not looking forward to another day spent making coffee and taking orders from grumpy customers. It’s not that he hated his job, but it could get a bit boring and there was only so much one could do to entertain themselves all day. Little did he know his day was about to become so much brighter.orthe Karolsen coffee shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

James was not looking forward to another day spent making coffee and taking orders from grumpy customers. It’s not that he hated his job, but it could get a bit boring and there was only so much one could do to entertain themselves all day. Little did he know his day was about to become so much brighter. 

It was a relatively slow morning, so James found himself talking behind the counter with his coworker and one of his closest friends Winn. The bell above the door interrupted their conversation signaling a new customer. James turned around to greet them and was met with two beautiful smiles, one of which he recognized.

“Hey, Alex! I haven’t seen you around for a few weeks. You had me thinking you got abducted or something.”

“No abductions for me, but I did have to go back home for some time. I honestly think I would have preferred the aliens,” she joked.

“Oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“You have no idea how wrong you are. Oh and this is my younger sister Kara,” she said gesturing to the owner of the other beautiful smile. 

James smiled warmly at the girl.

Alex turned towards her sister. “Kara, this is James. Best barista in all of National City.”

James reached out to shake Kara’s hand. He leaned closer to her, “Don’t listen to her. She only says that ‘cause I’m the only one who can stand her pre-coffee grumpiness.”

Kara smiled at James and let out a small laugh. He was mesmerized by her smile and the happiness in her eyes. He’d never heard a sound quite as beautiful and angelic as the girl’s laugh. In that moment he vowed to himself to make her smile as often as possible. 

Alex looked between her sister and James, who were laughing and still holding hands. She could clearly see that there was a spark between them and made a mental note to ask Kara about it later. 

“Excuse you. I am not that grumpy,” she said to both James and her sister. 

“Oh, you so are,” laughed Kara. She smiled knowingly at James who was reaching to his side for two cups and scribbling the girls’ names on them. 

“I’m assuming you’ll be having the usual,” he said looking at Alex. She nodded. “How about you, Kara? What can I get for you?”

“A chocolate frappuccino, please.”

James smiled writing down Kara’s coffee order, which was the complete opposite of her sister’s who stubbornly stuck to her simple black coffee despite James’ efforts to get her to try something new. 

“Let me guess. With extra whipped cream?”

“Exactly!” Kara smiled up at James. “The more whipped cream…”

“… the better!” the two of them finished at the same time. They started laughing as soon as they realized what had just happened. 

Alex stood to the side observing the interaction between her younger sister and her friend. She hadn’t seen either of them this happy and carefree in a long time. She only wanted the best for Kara and it was starting to look like James was just that. 

Still laughing, James got to work on the girls’ coffees. “Why don’t you guys go sit down and I’ll bring your drinks to you when they’re done.”

“Thanks, James.” Alex grabbed her sister’s hand and led her to one of the table’s near the window. 

 

Kara sat down across from her sister, but kept her eyes focused on James behind the counter. She could see his muscles working under his shirt when he reached for the can of whipped cream on one of the top shelves. Suddenly, he turned his head at looked in Kara’s direction catching her eyes and smiling his bright smile at her. Kara could feel her face getting red and quickly ducked her head trying to hide her blush. 

“Look at you, you’re blushing! You really like him don’t you?” Alex couldn’t stop herself from teasing her sister just a little bit.

“What? No! I’m not… I don’t… Oh, shut up.”

Alex laughed at her sister mumbling mess. “Yeah sure. But, ” she reached out to grab Kara’s hand, “for what it’s worth, I think he likes you too.” 

 

“Dude, who’s the girl with Alex?” Winn asked his friend.

When James, too busy stealing glances at Kara, didn’t answer Winn gently nudged him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s her younger sister,” replied James without looking away from their table.

“So she’s the reason you’re suddenly all happy and smiling even though you couldn’t stop complaining about work like ten minutes ago.” 

James whipped his head back to glare at his friend, nearly spilling the coffee he was preparing. Winn quickly reached out to catch the can of whipped cream before it hit the floor. 

“Dude, chill,” he laughed. “Judging from the way she’s smiling at you right now, I’m pretty sure she likes you too.”

“I know I only met her, but I really do like her. And she’s so gorgeous. Especially when she’s laughing. I just want to make her happy all the time.” James scratched the back of his neck and looked off to the side. “You think I should ask her out?”

“Totally, man!” Winn clapped his hand on James’ shoulder. “I’m gonna go serve the new customers and you go get the girl.”

James finished preparing Alex’s and Kara’s coffees. He grabbed a few napkins, scribbling something down on one, and made his way over to their table.

 

“Here you go. A black coffee for Alex and a chocolate frappuccino with extra whipped cream for Kara.” He placed the cups in front of them sliding a napkin under Kara’s one. 

“Thank you,” said Kara smiling up at him. 

James made his way back to the counter leaving the sisters to enjoy their drinks. As soon as he turned his back to her, Kara lifted her cup and reached for the napkin. She looked down at it and saw it had James’ number and the words _‘I’ve never seen stars as beautiful as your eyes. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me? Give me a call.’_ written on it. 

She couldn’t stop the giant smile that formed on her face. She glanced at her sister who was looking at her curiously and showed her the napkin in response. Alex laughed at James’ nerdy pick up line and smiled warmly at Kara not even bothering to ask her whether she would agree on the date, knowing that her sister was probably already picking out her outfit in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what to wear tonight,” sighed Kara. She walked over to her bed, which was covered with what looked like the entirety of her closet, and buried her face in the pillow mumbling something under her breath.

Kara wasn’t nervous, no. She just wanted to make a good impression on James. That’s why she had such a hard time making a decision. Plus, she had way too many clothes. How could she possibly find something. That was it. That’s why she was pacing through her apartment, fidgeting with her glasses and impatiently waiting for Alex.

Okay, so maybe she was a little nervous after all.

Hearing her sister walk up the stairs, she rushed to the door before Alex could even knock.

“Alex!” Kara pulled her sister into the apartment and shut the door behind her. “I need your help!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to wear tonight,” sighed Kara. She walked over to her bed, which was covered with what looked like the entirety of her closet, and buried her face in the pillow mumbling something under her breath.

Alex laughed and sat down next to her sister. It had been a long time since she had seen Kara this nervous about a date. Having seen James earlier at the coffee shop, Alex knew that he was just as, if not even more, nervous than her sister.

“You’ll look great in anything you choose, Kar”

“You’re no help,” Kara huffed. She sat up to properly glare at her sister.

“Okay, okay. Get up and we’ll figure something out.”

Kara got up from the bed and walked over to her closet while talking Alex through all of the outfits she had tried on earlier. Alex followed her sister and tried to keep up with her rambling. However, she lost track after the tenth different dress Kara pointed out.

Twenty minutes and what felt like a few hundred outfits later, Kara stood in front of the mirror in a red skirt, white button up and her favorite gray sweater. Simple, but elegant at the same time.

Fixing the collar of her shirt, she turned towards her sister. “So?”

“You’ll knock his socks off, sis,” said Alex coming up to stand beside Kara. She put an arm around her shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze. Kara smiled at the compliment, feeling a blush creeping up her neck.

Kara was just about to check the time to see when James would be arriving when she heard a knock on the door. “That must be him!” She took one more look at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her outfit, and made her way over to the door.

James smoothed down his shirt and knocked lightly on the door to Kara’s apartment. In his left hand he held a small bouquet of peonies. He had asked Alex earlier in the day about her sister’s favorite flowers wanting to surprise Kara. He held his breath waiting for the door to open. When it did, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him.

“Wow…” he stopped to take a deep breath, “you look breathtaking.”

Kara smiled. “Thank you, James. You look very handsome yourself.”

He was dressed in black jeans and a purple shirt. The color looked great against his skin, making his smile stand out even more.

James thought that he could stand there all night looking at Kara, but they had things to do and places to be. He was brought back from his thoughts by the weight of something in his hand. Suddenly, he remembered the flowers he was holding and held them out in front of him.

“Here, these are for you.”

“Peonies! My favorite.” Kara took the bouquet from James and held the flowers close to her inhaling their scent. “They're absolutely gorgeous, thank you.”

Seeing how happy Kara was with the gift, James made a mental note to thank Alex for her help later.

Realizing that they were still standing in the doorway, Kara opened the door a bit wider and moved to the side allowing James to step inside. “Why don't you come in while I get a vase for these.”

James took a step inside the apartment closing the door behind him. Shifting awkwardly on his feet he looked around and noticed Alex sitting on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her.

“Hey, Alex.”

Alex got up to give James a one armed hug. “Good to see you, James. I told you Kara would like the flowers.”

James dropped his voice to a whisper so Kara wouldn’t hear them. “Yeah, thank you so much for that.”

“You can repay me with an extra large coffee next time,” joked Alex. Suddenly taking on a more serious tone she said, “Now, you take care of her and treat her right. You don’t want to get on my bad side, do you Olsen?”

“Don’t worry, Danvers. I have only good intentions.”

Alex smiled at James, confident he was telling the truth. “Good.”

James turned his head to face Kara who was walking over to them, purse in hand. “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Walking out of the apartment, Kara looked up at James. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know this chapter was a bot on the short side, but that's because the fic is going to be longer than the two chapters I had originally planned! If you leave a comment or kudos I'll love you forever. Come talk to me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers

**Author's Note:**

> Karolsen deserves all the love and cute fics. If you comment or leave kudos I will love you forever. Also let me know if you want a second chapter to this! You can find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
